Haunting
by GhostlyAddiction
Summary: "I think that for now, I just want to sleep. But, if anything happens tonight you can come over tomorrow, and play ghostbuster."


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, so don't freak out. (Wouldn't that be so awesome though!)**

**Part One: Ghostbuster**

****

**

* * *

**

"I don't believe in ghost's Mulder."

Special Agent Fox Mulder eyed his partner, "Everyone believes in ghosts Scully. It's practically un-American to deny they exist."

Scully rolled her eyes, "Not everyone believes in ghosts! I happen to be one of them. As a matter of fact, I bet half over half of the people employed in the FBI does not believe in ghosts."

Mulder leaned back in his chair, "They would probably deny it to my face, but deep down they know they believe."

"Ok Mulder. Your right."

"You don't have to be sarcastic."

Scully raised her brow. "I should have never told you."

"Why?"

"Cause you automatically think ghost, how about a rational response. Something that isn't just a story."

Mulder sighed, "Fine. There is some deadly robber sneaking into your apartment at night and moving all of your stuff around, and turning all the water on and managing to get out before you can catch him."

"Mulder…"

"What you said rational."

"Now your just being sarcastic."

"Would you just listen to what your saying! The things that happen in your apartment, its not some person doing it, you would have caught them by now."

Scully groaned and plopped down in her chair, "there has to be some explanation, that isn't paranormal."

"Why are you refusing to believe this. Everything you have seen, been through and you cant accept that maybe there is a ghost in your house."

Scully didn't answer, just sat there and stared at her partner.

"Fine, how about I stay with you tonight and we will take turns and see if anything happens."

"I don't know Mulder."

"It's up to you."

"I think that tonight, I just want to sleep. But if anything happens tonight you can come over tomorrow, and play ghostbuster."

Mulder laughed, "Oh what a dream come true."

Scully shook her head and stood up, "I will see you tomorrow."

He nodded and watched her leave. "This is going to be awesome."

"I heard that!"

"This is going to be so not awesome."

He heard the elevator ding and it was quiet.

Later that night…

Scully was curled up in bed, staring at the ceiling. She kept hearing her name, being whispered from far away. She didn't recognize the voice. Slowly she sat up, looking cautiously around. The room was cold. She could see her breath.

"Whose there?" She climbed out of bed and quietly made her way to her gun. Removing it from its holster she pointed it in front of her.

She could still hear her name. So soft, carrying around her bedroom. She tiptoed to the hallway and scanned the front room. She didn't see anything that didn't belong. But what she did own was scattered around the room. The couch had been flipped and was up against the window. The armchair was in the kitchen pushed up to the table. Her TV was on, white fuzz on the screen. Her lamps were placed in a circle on the floor. Her kitchen appliances were lined up in front of the fridge. She could feel the hair on her arms stand up.

"I am an FBI agent. If anyone is here, come out now. I'm armed."

Scully waited for some pimply faced teenager to come out from behind something., but it was quiet. She couldn't even hear her name. She took a step forward, and the same time, the kitchen faucet and the bathroom fauctes came out. Scully jumped, and let out a small scream. "What in the HELL is going on!" Catching her breath she made her way to the kitchen and turned off the water, then cautiously walked to the bathroom. It was empty. She turned off the faucet and walked back into the living room. All the windows had been opened and the curtains were blowing with the breeze.

Scully sighed, and moved to the couch, she picked up the phone and dialed her partners number.

"Mulder."

"It's me. I need you to come over."

"On my way."

Scully put the phone back on the receiver. She sat on the couch, gun in hand and waited.

* * *

**Okkkk, that's part one! Hoped you liked it!**


End file.
